


Five Reasons Atlantis Accepted the Earthers

by Paian



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: 5 Things, Community: sg1_five_things, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2007-01-23
Updated: 2007-01-23
Packaged: 2017-10-08 12:40:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 60
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/75749
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Paian/pseuds/Paian





	Five Reasons Atlantis Accepted the Earthers

1\. She had nobody else to talk to.

2\. She thought Sheppard was really quite cute.

3\. Having them running around in her innards gave her the most delightful tickly-tingly sensation.

4\. She couldn't acquire new power sources on her own, and she'd been hungry for a terribly long time.

5\. With them aboard, one day she might fly again.


End file.
